


Which One?

by thelionsleepstonight33



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kagune Usage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionsleepstonight33/pseuds/thelionsleepstonight33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arima Kishou is known as the investigator with no emotion, but he can't help but feel something for the ever evolving Haise Sasaki. One day, after much absence Haise shows up at Arima's door and fulfills the fantasy that Arima had always hoped for. But is this the Haise he knows and loves, or Kaneki, for who he harbors an even darker passion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which One?

For Arima it was becoming more and more difficult to tell when Haise was Haise. And when Haise was Keneki. Now that Haise's hair had grown back to its natural coal black color looking at the boy he had grown to love was a heartbreak. Yes, Arima did love him. Something that the CCG investigator thought was not possible. He never thought that the boy he almost killed was the one he so desperately wanted to save. Arima, for a moment let himself be vulnerable. He let the memories of Haise Sasaki take over. How Sasaki would always throw puns in at the worst times, and do everything on a whim. The soft smiles and sheepish expressions were what made the cold hearted investigator fall in love.   
Just as his thoughts turned dark, a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Who would be up at this hour? Arima pondered to the door, and in front of him was a very different looking Haise Sasaki that he had come to know over the past two years. No soft smile or sheepish expression, no. This expression on the black reapers face made a shiver run down Arima's spine, and if he was being completely honest. It made his heart ache just a little.   
"Haise." He proclaimed, not letting his unease show. Haise... No. Kaneki, smiled, a look that froze the blood in his veins.   
"Arima? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kaneki asked and damn if he didn't sound like Sasaki, because somewhere inside, he was Sasaki. Arima knew, as soon as Kaneki stepped foot in his flat that Haise's memories had returned. Kaneki looked around, his one misty gray eye and one blood red eye taking in everything around with a cool calculation. Normally, Haise would come in and flop lazily on the couch or go to the many bookshelves and skim covers. He would finger the spines... Just as Kaneki did now. Arima was a fool to have dropped his guard around a ghoul.   
"Arima?" Kaneki asked, the same tone Haise used. Somewhere inside of himself the investigator knew that Kaneki was only doing this to confuse and torture him. Kaneki prowled towards the older man so they were breathing the same air. Kaneki looked into Arima's cold eyes... And the steel that should've been there was gone. Arima couldn't simply forget Haise... But right now this was Kaneki.   
Then Kaneki did something that completely undid the investigator. He kissed him. Just like how Haise kissed. Through their actions the two ended up on the bed, Arima hovering over Haise. Or Kaneki? Which one? Which one was it?  
Arima trailed kissed down the neck of his subordinate, trying not to look at those damning eyes. As his lips reached the nipple of the young investigator he heard Haise give out a gasp. Haise?   
"A-arima!" Haise called out. Then the tone switched, making Arima jolt. "Arima." The older mans gaze shot up to look at Kaneki's eyes. Yes, there was no doubt. Even with his impaired vision, he could see the glowing kakugan of Kaneki's eye. There was no Haise in this room, maybe there never was. Just as the thought crossed the death god's mind Kaneki's kagune erupted from his back and their roles were reversed. Kaneki had Arima pinned underneath him. His kagune shackling the investigators wrists and ankles from making a move.   
"Now, I wonder." Kaneki started, looking at Arima as nothing more as prey. His smile was feral. "What a death god tastes like?" With that Kaneki latched on to Arima's shoulder and bit down hard, and to both of their surprise, Arima let out a grunt. No scream or cry. Kaneki laughed coldly, then cracked a knuckle. "Why don't we make things more interesting?" He prompted, licking the blood from his chin. His kagune forced the investigators legs apart, displaying his manhood for all to see. Kaneki unzipped his pants, leaning down he kissed Arima almost gently, letting blood and saliva mix, before he lapped at the blood sliding down Arima's shoulder, who grunted again. To Kaneki's wonder he realized the investigators grunts were of pleasure not pain, and the proof was continuously growing between his legs.   
"How fucked up are you? Getting hard while I'm eating you! What a sight for the CCG prodigy!" Kaneki himself rammed himself into his former superior, not caring to prepare him. The pain, only seemed to turn the investigator on more, who began struggling against his restraints. Kaneki let out a short laugh pausing his thrusts only to take a bite out of Arima's side, who moaned at the pain. Continuously being thrust into, and devoured Arima couldn't help the stinging behind his eyes. This was Haise. This was who Haise really is, and if Haise wished to kill him, he didn't have much of a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> SO SORRY! So MucH SiN...


End file.
